


Happy Birthday, Catherine

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David treats Catherine to some birthday sex. Pure PWP smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Catherine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote to celebrate Catherine's birthday. Thanks for reading!

When David said he wanted to come by and wish her a happy birthday in person, Catherine didn’t quite expect what was currently happening. Not that she was complaining. The scruff on his face rubbed against the inside of her thighs creating a delicious burn on her fair skin while his tongue swirled on her clit. He had unashamedly told her that he wanted to use his tongue to write “Happy birthday Catherine” between her legs and even though she had narrowed her eyes at the suggestion here she was naked on her bed with her feet resting on his shoulders while he did just that.

If she was telling the truth Catherine couldn’t tell the difference between any of the supposed letters, he must be using some sort of flowing cursive, but every movement of his tongue still felt electrifying. His hands moved over the soft skin of her stomach and up her body to cup her breasts. He rolled her hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger; she tossed her head back and moaned loudly.

Catherine closed her eyes, focused solely on David’s tongue and hands caressing all of the spots that drove her wild with pleasure. Her fingers grasped at the bed sheets and without thinking she began to thrust her hips, grinding herself further against David’s mouth. He moaned and the vibrations on her clit caused her to let out a combination of a shriek and a strangled moan of desire.

She whimpered in protest when his hands left her breasts but she didn’t want for long when he slid two fingers into her wet entrance. Her hands immediately went to his hair, her fingers moving through the soft short strands before tugging on them when his fingers began to pound into her. His tongue matched the pace of his fingers and Catherine knew she was close.

She gasped out David’s name and looked down her body to see his eyes staring straight at her. His brown eyes so dark with longing and want, want for _her,_ finally put her over the edge. She pulled on his hair almost to the point of pain as her orgasm shook her body and she cried out. She continued to move her hips needing to feel as much of David’s tongue as possible while she experienced wave after wave of pleasure.

David’s fingers slowed and he gradually pulled them out but he continued to lap at her folds until Catherine stilled and pulled away from him, unable to take anymore. David sat back on his heels and sucked the juices from his fingers, a devious smirk on his face.

“Did you like that darlin’?” he asked.

In response, Catherine gave him a lazy satisfied smile. She propped herself up on her forearms and said, “Very much so. But we’re not finished are we?”

“Not if you don’t want to be.”

Catherine sat up fully and brought her lips to David’s, her breasts pressed against his chest. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue, loving the mix of her tangy juices and a taste that was purely David. She moved her kisses along his jaw and to his neck; her tongue paying attention to the spots that she knew drove him crazy. She nibbled on his earlobe and flicked it with her tongue before saying in a low husky voice, “I need you inside of me.”

David wrapped his arm around the back of her waist and pushed forward so Catherine was once again on her back. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss full of tongue. He positioned himself at her entrance not breaking their kiss and easily slid inside. They moaned into one another’s mouths as their hips began to rock together.

Catherine broke their kiss and buried her face into David’s neck, her tongue peeking out to lick him in between gasps and moans. “Oh David, yes, it feels so good.”

“Fuck Cath, I love being inside of you. You are so tight and wet.” He hooked his arm under the back of her knee and brought her right leg up so her heel was resting against his shoulder. She wrapped her other leg around his waist, pulling him in even deeper.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned as David moved hard and fast within her hitting all the right spots over and over. “Don’t stop, fuck, please don’t stop.”

He reached between their bodies and sought out her clit that was once again aching to be touched. He rubbed the small nub in tight fast circles as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of her.

“You gonna come for me sweetheart?” David asked, his voice raspy.

“Ungh, yes. Fuck I’m so close.”

David leaned forward, bringing Catherine’s leg that was still resting on his shoulder with him. The slight angle change caused Catherine to scream in ecstasy; her toes curled and her back arched as her second orgasm hit her, harder than the first.

David came not long after her, groaning as he spilled himself inside of her. He slumped against her, his forehead damp on her shoulder. Catherine kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair as they both came back to themselves.

When they had recovered and cleaned up and were laying in bed wrapped in each others arms, David kissed her gently and said, “Happy birthday Cath. I love you.”

“Thank you,” she murmured. “I love you too. Although I don’t know if I can ever listen to someone wishing me a happy birthday again without imagining your head between my legs.”

David grinned. “That might have been the goal.”

“Be that as it may, it was still my favorite birthday gift.” Catherine kissed him again and curled closer into his embrace. Forty-six had definitely started out as a very good age.

 


End file.
